1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to optimizing a component mounting sequence with variable pitch heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fixed pitch heads or variable pitch heads are used in a component mounting device that mounts components on a board. An optimized mounting method in which components are mounted in a short period of time using fixed pitch heads has been used. However, a component mounting device using the fixed pitch heads is disadvantageous in that it cannot be generally used for boards having a variable component mounting interval although it may be readily applied to boards having a fixed component mounting interval.
To address this drawback, a component mounting device having variable pitch heads has been proposed to be variably applied to boards having a variable component mounting interval. In practice, it is important how a pitch and a mounting sequence of variable pitch heads are determined in terms of a product yield. Notwithstanding, little research into generalized and optimized methods of determining the pitch and mounting sequence of variable pitch heads has been conducted on multiple boards having various component mounting intervals.